


Kotoko's "Adorbs" Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: How Do I Tag, I don't know how to write a lemon, I guess Komaru's a hostage now?, I have never written a lemon before, Kotoko is evil, Kotoko is the real demon, Lemon, Other, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Everything, Underage Rape/Non-con, What Have I Done, What-If, Why Did I Write This?, oneshot unless I have requests to continue, welp, what would happen if you didn't get a game over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What would happen if Toko didn't arrive to save Komaru? More than that, what the hell happens after that game over?Based on Komaru's "motivation" minigame.[Warning: 18+]





	Kotoko's "Adorbs" Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> ...If anyone I know reads this, I'll see you all in hell.
> 
> update: fuck this i dont want anyone to know i wrote this a long time ago so this is getting orphaned

"A-Ah... this isn't so bad after all..."

"Motivation complete."

Komaru panted heavily, while staring at Kotoko. All that the machine had done was groped her, and maybe went a little _too_ close to a sensitive spot, but that was it. ...Or so she thought. 

"Huh? You look so calm! Someone as adorbs as you isn't going to face just that! Now, time for round two!"

Kotoko smirked as Komaru's eyes widened in fear. 

"Y-You mean... t-that wasn't it?" 

"Nope!"

Komaru watched as more hands appeared. She tried to pull her hands away from the cuffs, but it failed. 

"N-No! You can't do this!" 

Komaru's screams were met only by the pressing of buttons and a devilish grin. 

"Now you shall recieve what those demons did to me," Kotoko whispered.

The hands started moving. Two of them placed themselves on Komaru's breasts, rubbing them intensely. Another hand was placed near the edge of Komaru's skirt, as it pulled it down.

"No! Please, stop this!"

The hands that were rubbing Komaru's breasts went under her shirt, to her bra. The hands groped her firmly, as the one down below started to rub. 

"Mmm... s-stop thi-mm..."

Involuntary moans escaped Komaru's throat as her face turned red. She bit her lip, trying to hold them in.

"Awww... you're trying to hold it in? So not adorbs!"

Kotoko pressed another button as two of the hands went under Komaru's bra, and another pulled down the blue and white panties. 

"S-Stop! Don't do it, please!"

Kotoko ignored her as the hands on her breasts began to rub at the nipples, which hardened as they were rubbed. The other hand down below rubbed on the outside of the area, causing more moans from Komaru. The hands began to pinch at the pink flesh on her breasts as the other one went in.

"I said...mmm...st...aa...p...please..."

The hand used one finger as it was pulled in and out slowly. Komaru felt a feeling begin to grow within her, like it was telling her to release. Her sensitive nipples hardened at every sensation. Suddenly, Komaru screamed.

"A-Ahh!"

The finger kept rubbing at her clitoris, abusing the spot there. Komaru couldn't stand it anymore. 

" **Ahh!** "

A thick, white fluid began to drip down Komaru's legs as she felt bliss. However, that didn't last long before another hand appeared, moving towards her anus. Using the index finger, it went in, matching a rhythm with the other hand. Another finger was added to the front, making scissor motions within. The hands on her breasts pulled hard, as all of her sensitive areas were being abused. The worst thing was, she was actually enjoying it. The fingers found her clitoris once again as the fingers began vibrating.

"Mmmm... ahh... I...mmm...c-cahhhh...can't...take...this...anymore..."

The fingers behind her also began to vibrate, sending that same feeling to her. She was so close...

"Ahh!"

That same fluid streamed down her thighs once more, as Kotoko pulled the hands out, and they retracted back into the device. Komaru felt warm tears stream down her face, as she realized what had just happened. That machine had raped her, and she had enjoyed it. 

"Well then, see you tomorrow! You were so adorable today!"

Kotoko left the room with a smile, as Komaru was left alone to fear for tomorrow.

And where was Toko?

"Master, I finally found you! Nyahaha!"

...How horrible this day had been.

**Author's Note:**

> note: i am actually against this very much and hate that i wrote this like a year ago


End file.
